Electronic paper, also known as digital paper, is an ultra-thin, ultra-light display screen, and has become a closely watched display technology for future generations. In an existing electronic paper display, screens adopting electrophoretic display technologies are used mostly as display panels, the display effect is close to reading a natural paper, making a user free from reading fatigue. In addition, it has the advantages such as being ultra-thin light, flexible, ultra-low power consumption, displaying delicate and wide viewing angles.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic cross sectional view of an electronic paper display panel provided by an existing art. The electronic paper display panel includes an array substrate 10, an electrophoretic function layer 20, a common electrode layer 30, and a protection film 40. After applying signals to the common electrode layer 30 and a pixel electrode 11 of the array substrate 10 so as to generate an electric filed between two sides of the electrophoretic function layer 20, charged particles in the electrophoretic function layer 20 are moved in transparent or colored liquid, flipped or flowing charged particles cause the pixels to brighten or darken, thereby realizing display.